


Connor was Weak

by Blue_skyandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fear, Fear of Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Threats of Violence, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: Connor just wanted freedom, freedom to love who he wanted, to live how he wanted. Had Cyberlife ever really left? Would Amanda ever leave him alone? What would happen if he hurt someone? How could he live with himself?
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Connor was Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a good day, if you enjoyed this feel free to check out my other stuff xx

Markus heard the click of the gun before he noticed the familiarity of the situation, they had been in these exact positions, the night of their freedom. Markus raised his hands, turning to face the man he loved, to see him pointing a gun directly at him, eyes cold and distant.

“Connor, what are you doing?” 

Connor looked menacing right now, probably how CyberLife imagined him to look as he stared down deviants. His eyes were emotionless, hands perfectly still, only thing that was odd was the mess that was his hair, still messy from where Markus had ruffled it as they got out of bed this morning. 

“Markus, CyberLife requests your immediate surrender and if not obtained you will be deactivated.” Even the voice sounded nothing like Connor’s sounding much more like his younger brother Nines. 

“Connor what has happened to you?”

Markus started to slowly move forwards, searching his lovers eyes, trying to find any errors, any reasoning for this. The only sign that anything was out of the ordinary, other than the obvious gun pointed at his leader and lover, was the red of his LED. When Connor and Markus had met his LED had been blue, moving to yellow as he deviated, however now it was blaring red, the only sign that something was wrong.

“Connor my love, where are you?”

Markus focused on keeping his voice calm, as he took two steps closer, watching as the gun in Connors hand followed the movement. 

“Connor was weak, not as an RK model should be, not as you should have been.” The voice spoke again, voice sounded out of place coming from his mouth, as if he wasn’t saying it. 

“Connor is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, who are you?” He felt hope spark in his eyes as Connors eyes widened at the question, clearly not expecting it.

“Who I am is not important.” The voice sounded slightly staticky, hands shaking slightly, was Connor fighting back? 

“Connor if you can hear me, fight this, I love you, I need you here, you are stronger than this.” He couldn’t stop his voice from shaking as he said I love you, hoping he wasn’t filled with false hope. Less than a minute of silence had passed when the gun fell from Connors grasp, thrown away as if it was on fire, as the man jumped away from it. Markus stepped closer as Connor moved backwards, fear settling into the detectives eyes as he looked down at his hands, 

“Markus I-I’m sorry, it wasn’t me I would-wouldn’t have hurt you I couldn’t help it, I swear it’s not-“ Markus watched as the other man clasped as his own throat, grabbing it, trying to calm himself down, before he could get involved the look had disappeared, Connor doubled over in pain before standing up, straighter than before, the cold flint back in his eyes.

“We won’t let you get away Markus,”

Markus was taken aback by the sudden change, almost feeling the emotional whiplash as the man in front of him swapped again and again. 

“Connor you can beat this! Please you have to win, they don’t control you anymore, you are more than what they programmed you to be.”

Markus felt something cool on his cheek, lifting his thumb up he felt the saline, not even realising he had started crying.  
Once again Connor doubles over in pain, a terrified look crossing his face as he let out a broken, 

“I’m sorry Markus, forgive me.” 

Markus felt everything slow down, felt his thirium pump halt as he saw Connor’s hand fly to his chest, barely able to breathe as Connor’s thirium pump regulator was torn from his chest, landing harshly at Markus’s feet.  
Time started to move again as Markus jumped forwards, arming wrapping securely around his lover's waist as the other man dropped to the ground, lifeless. 

“North! North help!” Markus' voice became static as he continued to scream for help, crawling over with Connor’s head still in his lap, to find the man's regulator, hands shaking violently as he slammed it back in place. Watching, waiting for it to light up, to start working again. It felt like hours had passed by the time North showed up in the doorway, as she called for the other leaders, dropping to her knees in front of them. 

“Connor! Markus what happened?”

Markus tried to speak, to explain, but nothing but static came out, he was crying now, unable to keep his emotions at bay as Connor stayed lifeless in his arms.  
Suddenly he felt a vibration, the sounds of a pump restarting, as Connor’s LED came in uneven bursts of yellow. 

It took a couple of hours before Connor felt his body awake enough for him to stand, he had been placed on his bed, still in his thirium stained clothes as the memories of earlier today flooded back into him. He stumbled, knees weak, grabbing onto the wall as his vision disappeared. As it came back he noticed Markus standing in the doorway, within arms reach to offer help if it was requested. Connor felt himself involuntarily move backwards, legs shaky as he moved away, guilt surfacing as he saw the hurt look enter the RK200’s eyes. 

“I-I hurt you, I almost shot you, you can’t be near me!” Connor’s voice came out weak and raspy, sounding desperate even as Markus moved closer.

“That wasn’t your fault, that was Amanda, and she is gone now, I promise.” Markus sounded as calm as ever, always the harmonious politician, it made Connor want to cry.

“How can you say that? How can you pretend everything is fine? I almost killed you?” Markus flinched at the words, heart breaking as he watched his lover curl in upon himself, he moved closer, wrapping his arm around the other man.

Connor felt himself shudder as Markus hugged him, his worry leaving him as he was embraced with warmth, Markus put his hand on Connor’s pale one, skin leaving as he opened an interface. Markus looked Connor straight in the eyes as he pushed love and comfort through their bond, showing the memory from his eyes, showing the aftermath, Kamski coming over, checking and deleting the Cyberlife code, before leaving without a word. 

Connor pushed back his fear, fear at losing Markus, fear at losing himself.  
“You are not alone my love, we are in this together, no matter what.”


End file.
